


120s - the prompts

by grendelsmom



Series: shard collection - the 120s [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nothing Really Happens Here, this is just the prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grendelsmom/pseuds/grendelsmom
Summary: A list of 120 prompts that I am slowly going to fill





	120s - the prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a list of prompts that I found in the challenge section of the German side fanfiktion.de. All works featured in this challenge will be Original Works and I won't follow the order of the prompts, but will choose on at random whenever I feel like writing. The idea is that this will be an incoherent collection of one shots, though knowing myself, some of the characters will probably reappear. If so I'll let you guys know.

1\. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
2\. Love - Liebe  
3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
4\. Deep - Tief  
5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
9\. Drive - Antrieb  
10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
14\. Smile - Lächeln  
15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
17\. Blood - Blut  
18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
19\. Snow - Schnee  
20\. Fortitude - Glück  
21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
22\. Forest - Wald  
23\. Cat: - Katze  
24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
27\. Poison - Gift  
28\. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
29\. Curious - Seltsam  
30\. Rain - Regen  
31\. Defile - Entweihung  
32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
33\. Provoke - Provokation  
34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
37\. Eyes - Augen  
38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
39\. Dreams - Träume  
40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
43\. Dying - Sterbend  
44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
46\. Family - Familie  
47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
48\. Orphan – Weise  
49\. Stripes - Streifen  
50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
51\. Games - Spiele  
52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
54\. City - Stadt  
55\. Waiting - Warten  
56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
60\. Rejection - Ablehnung  
61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
62\. Djinn - Djinn  
63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
65\. Contort - Krümmen  
66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
68\. Bully - Raufbold  
69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
77\. Test - Test  
78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
79\. Disease - Krankheit  
80\. Words – Worte /Wörter  
81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
82\. Forever – Für immer  
83\. Heal - Heilung  
84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
85\. Spiral - Spirale  
86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
87\. Appetite - Appetit  
88\. Pain - Schmerz  
89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
95\. Streets – Straßen  
96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
97\. Regret - Reue  
98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
101\. Emo - Emo  
102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
103\. Covet - Begehren  
104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
107\. Dog - Hund  
108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
111\. Coward - Feigling  
112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
113\. Kami - Gott  
114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
117\. Chains - Ketten  
118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
119\. Autumn - Herbst  
120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
